


Chucky and Tiff

by KatLikesWriting



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Murder, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLikesWriting/pseuds/KatLikesWriting
Summary: This is a story about how Chucky met Tiffany and how he took her through a journey of love and murder. A Pre-Bride of Chucky fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Chucky and Tiffany fic. It’s about how they met and may to when she found out about his death.

Chapter One

It all started at the drive in. Tiffany was a sixteen year old girl with hair as black as night and lovely dark eyes. She wasn’t your average girl really. She’d always been interested in gore and things of the occult. She sat in the front seat of an old truck with her date for the night Quentin Boyd, a Jock at Hackensack High School. She didn’t exactly know why she’d said yes to the date. Yes he was handsome, and yes he was a senior but, he didn’t seem to be what she was looking for.

The movie they watched was called Friday the 13th, it was new and everyone in town seemed to be roaring on about how it was so scary. Tiffany rolled her eyes as she tried not to smirk at the rising discomfort of her date. He hadn’t even wanted to see the movie it was Tiffany’s idea to see it she always did enjoy a good slasher flick. She lit a cigarette and sucked in the smoke, wishing the night would end so she could go home.

After the movie Quentin drove them to a secluded spot, there seemed to be no one around. “Uh, what are we doing out here?” Tiffany asked, looking out the window. She quieted when she felt him slip his arm around her, pulling her close. “What are you doing?” Tiffany asked, as he began to kiss her. Tiffany shoved him but, he was too strong for her. 

“Will you be quiet, I thought you wanted this. Especially after making me sit through that shit movie,” he said, kissing her neck.

“No! Get off of me asshole!! I don’t want you! I don’t want to have sex with you!” Tiffany screamed, trying harder to get him off. She didn’t want her first time to be with a jerk who was trying to rape her. She had to think of something. But, she didn’t know what she could possibly do. No one was around and she was dangerously close to getting it from some asshole from school.  
He ripped her dress making her scream and kick, hard. 

“Ow! Just hold still you little bitch!” he roared, punching her in the face. She cried out as her head hit the glass window. She felt disoriented and dizzy, when suddenly she could no longer feel Quentin on her. Her eyes were closed tightly she didn’t want to see him doing it to her. She heard a door open and Quentin groaning. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw that Quentin was on the floor, a tall skinny guy stood over him. 

She recognized him as Charles Lee Ray a boy from her class. He had shoulder length wavy auburn hair and he was handsome in an unconventional sort of way. Quentin was on the floor, bleeding from his nose. “Are you okay?” he asked, climbing into the truck next to her. Tiffany gazed at him in shock. How did he manage to knock Quentin’s ass out?

“Uh..yeah I guess. You really did a number on him,” she said, chancing a glance at his still unconscious form. She shivered, realizing that he’d ripped open her dress and her black bra and panties were pretty much on display to Charles.

“He looked like he had it coming. Here, take my coat,” he said, taking off his long black trenchcoat and wrapping it around her shoulders.

“Thanks Chucky,” she said, making him smile a handsome crooked smile.

“Can I take you home, Tiff?” he asked, surprising her.

“Why did you call me that?” she asked, making him chuckle.

“You called me Chucky, no one’s ever called me that. So, I guess I gave you a nickname,” he said, making her laugh shakily. She was still pretty frazzled by the almost rape she’d suffered.

“No one’s ever called me Tiff before,” she said, smiling shyly at him. “Sure you can take me home. My mother’s probably really worried anyway and, we do have school tomorrow,” she said, biting her bottom lip softly. Chucky seemed to be someone she could possibly enjoy spending time with. He was tall dark, handsome, and very mysterious.

Chucky smiled before closing the driver’s seat door and starting the truck. “What are you doing?” she asked, as chucky pulled out of the secluded area.

“Making sure that this jerk never tries to rape again,” Chucky said, as he drove Tiffany and Himself down a road that would ultimately lead them into a dance of love, murder, and the occult.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two.

**Chapter Two**

Tiffany sat in the seat next to Chucky silently as he drove Quentin’s truck. She’d never done anything like this in all her life. It all seemed so exciting, and yet for once, she had nothing to say. Chucky left her speechless. “So this is it then? Nice place,” he said, startling her. She looked at him and blushed.

 

“Uh yeah…thanks for…everything,” She said, clutching the front of the coat tightly.

 

“I’ll walk you to your door,” he said, grinning a devilish grin. Tiffany almost sighed like a schoolgirl with a crush. Okay, so she was a schoolgirl with a crush and this time her crushes name was Charles Lee Ray. But, to her he would always be Chucky.

 

“Thanks Chucky,” she said, smiling.

 

Chucky stepped out of the car and then walked to the passenger’s side, opening the door for Tiffany. He held out his hand and smiled again. “Here, it’s a big step,” he said, chuckling. Tiffany took his hand and he helped her down. Her hand was still in his when she turned to face him. His blue eyes were the most beautiful she’d ever seen. So gorgeous, she was hoping he’d kiss her. But, he didn’t. “Come on let’s get you inside,” he said, pulling her along.

 

When they reached the door, Tiffany turned to face Chucky once more. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” she said, more like a question. Chucky didn’t always show up to class and she didn’t always see him in school.

 

“Maybe. See ya around Tiff,” he said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He blew the smoke out in little rings and smiled, before walking away without another word. Tiffany waited until she could no longer see him before she walked into the house.

 

Her mother and father weren’t even around, and her younger sister was probably already asleep. Tiffany kicked off her mud caked combat boots before stepping onto the pristine white carpet in the perfectly decorated livingroom. Everything in the goddamn house was white. Tiffany hurried up to her room and undressed, dropping Chucky’s coat on her bed before heading into the shower. After showering Tiffany pulled on one of her old band tees and climbed into bed.

 

She grabbed the coat and inhaled Chucky’s wonderful scent before snuggling in and closing her eyes. That night she dreamed of Chucky and what it would be like to kiss her mysterious savior.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning everyone at Hackensack High was gossiping about the fact that Quentin was beaten up and his car was found the next day off a highway with the word RAPIST etched into the paint job. He wasn’t even coming into school because he had gotten a concussion. Tiffany smiled as she opened her locker and out fell a note.

 

_“Tiff, meet me by the doors during lunch period. Chucky.”_

Tiffany tucked the note into the pocket of Chucky’s trenchcoat that he’d let her take home the night before when he drove her home in Quentin’s truck. He’d said goodnight and she’d thanked him before watching him drive away from her house. As soon as the lunch bell rang, Tiffany walked to the doors and waited for Chucky. She was holding onto his coat as she nervously waited. He’d left the note, surely he was in school.

 

“Hey Tiff,” said that voice. Tiffany turned around and she smiled, blushing. He looked just as handsome as he had last night.

 

“Hey Chucky,” she replied, holding out his coat. He smiled and took the coat from her.

 

“Wanna get out of here?” he asked, nodding toward the door.

 

“Yes,” Tiffany answered, trying not to sound overeager.

 

“It’s cold, here,” he said, helping Tiffany put on his coat. She smiled surrounded by him and his wonderful smell. The two walked out together in silence.

 

“Thanks,” she said, hugging herself. Her hands dropped to her sides as they stopped at a corner. Chucky didn’t say anything, Tiffany didn’t say anything. They just stood there, and then Chucky took her by the hand. Tiffany gasped and blushed at the warm feel of his hand on hers.

 

“Come on let’s get out of here,” Chucky said, pulling her into a run. They ran together until they couldn’t run anymore. They sat together smoking cigarettes on the roof of the local liquor store.

 

“What were you doing out with that jerk anyway?” Chucky asked, as they sat together.

 

“He asked me out, I couldn’t say no…he’s a Senior. What were you doing over there anyway?” Tiffany asked, stubbing out her cigarette.

 

“I was taking a walk. Good thing too or you might of ended up pregnant or something,” Chucky replied, shrugging. Tiffany gazed at him, her dark brown eyes scrutinizing him carefully. She wanted to know everything about Chucky. But, so far he wasn’t saying much.

 

“Yeah, thanks again,” Tiffany said, smiling at him.

 

“Hey Tiff?” Chucky said, looking at her with his penetrating blue eyes.

 

“Yes, Chucky,” She breathed, as her heart began to pound. Without another word, Chucky took Tiffany’s face between his hands and kissed her. Tiffany’s whole body felt as if it had been engulfed in flames of passion and desire. Everything you’re supposed to feel when you get kissed. It was this kiss that bound the two now and forever. Even if they didn’t know it yet.

 

Chucky kissed her hard, hungrily, passionately. She poured her heart and soul into this kiss, her first official kiss.

 

~~~~~Months Later~~~~~

 

“Tiffany I don’t see what is the big deal about us meeting your boyfriend. You’ve been seeing him for months and we don’t know a thing about him,” Tiffany’s mother said, in a disapproving voice.

 

“His name is Charles Lee Ray and we go to the same school mom. He used to live in Chicago until his mother died and now he lives here. We’ve been seeing eachother for seven months and the reason I didn’t say anything is because I know you and Daddy. You probably would have scared him away,” Tiffany said, as she frowned into the mirror. Her long dark hair was hard to style the way she wanted and it bugged the hell out of her.

 

She looked ridiculous in the knee length pearl white dress her mother insisted she wear for dinner. It was already stressing her out. Chucky would be arriving at any minute and she looked like a Virgin going to a Chastity Ball or something. Even though she was still a Virgin, sure she and Chucky got pretty hot and heavy but, he hadn’t pressured her about the sex at all. And that was one of the reasons that she loved him. Despite the fact that he was her other half, her twisted soul mate.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous Tiffany. Your father and I won’t scare the boy away. And your sister won’t even be here. Now hurry up and put your face on. He should be here soon. And not that red lipstick you insist on putting on whenever we go out,” she said, before leaving Tiffany alone in her room. Tiffany rolled her eyes, as she finished applying her black eyeliner, mascara, blush, and finally her blood red lipstick. Even with the dress on she still looked like herself, just wearing something that probably belonged in a nunnery.

 

She was just checking her teeth in the mirror when the doorbell rang. Tiffany slipped on her matching white heels and practically tripped down the stairs trying to reach the door before her parents could. But, it was too late. Her parents were both at the door and opening it by the time she reached the bottom of the stairs. “Hello, you must be Charles. We’re Tiffany’s parents,” Tiffany’s mother says, looking slightly dismayed.

 

Chucky was wearing black pants, black boots, a dark grey sweater and his long black coat. His hair swept across his shoulders and his blue eyes were bright as ever. Before Chucky could answer, Tiffany pushed past her parents and ran into his arms. “Chucky!” she cried out laughing and smiling.

 

“Hiya Tiff,” he said, as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

 

“Erm…well, we should get to the table,” Tiffany’s father said, awkwardly. Tiffany rolled her eyes as she reluctantly pulled out of Chucky’s embrace. They both followed Tiffany’s parents to the table where they proceeded to have a very awkward dinner.

 

~~~After Dinner~~~

“I can’t believe you would say that about Chucky! He has it so tough and you’re both acting like fucking snobs!” Tiffany screamed, pulling off the white heels and throwing them at her mother. Tiffany just couldn’t believe that they could say all of those horrible things about Chucky.

 

“Tiffany, I’m not going to let you ruin your life with some orphan lowlife,” Mother said, clucking her tongue disapprovingly. “You’re much better than that and stop using those ugly words. Now your father and I don’t ever want to see that degenerate here and we don’t want you seeing him again,” She said, making Tiffany angrier.

 

“I’m sixteen Mother! You can’t tell me who to date! I love Chucky! I love him more than anything or anyone! And I’ll be with him whether you like it or not!” Tiffany cried, running up the stairs. She nearly screamed, when she noticed a dark silhouette on her bed. “Chucky! I thought you left, I thought you were mad at me,” Tiffany said, crying softly.

 

“No, Tiff. Your asshole parents pissed me off but, you didn’t. I was going to leave but, then I heard you yelling at them,” Chucky said, making her look up at him. Even in the dark, his eyes were as blue as ever. Tiffany looked up shocked, had he heard what she’d said? “They’re not going to keep us apart Tiff, I swear,” Chucky said, there was such passion in his voice. Tiffany hugged him tightly. Burying her face in the crook of his neck once more, letting his intoxicating smell calm and soothe her. Chucky wasn’t leaving her, he was staying with her, despite how they treated him.

 

“I love you too,” he said, making the tears slip from her eyes. Chucky loved her too and they would survive this bump together. They would survive everything together. Chucky kissed her hard and hungry, like he usually did but, tonight there was something else. Love, that’s what it was. Love. Tiffany kissed him back, deciding that tonight as her proof of the love she had for Chucky that she would give herself to him. She would finally make love to him.

 

 

“Make love to me Chucky,” she whispered, kissing his neck. Chucky groaned as he kissed her harder, she smiled knowing that he would. They would finally make love tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah I had to leave it here. Those who are still reading this probably want to punch me. *Ducks* Hope you like it, more in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three

Chapter Three

He undressed her slowly, careful not to hurt her. He kissed her passionately running his fingers through her long jet black hair, his lips melding to hers as he caressed her softly. His kisses were so intoxicating, his body felt warm against hers, his small patch of chest hair tickled her bare breasts making her smile against his lips.

Chucky pulled away slightly, his blue eyes delving deep into her. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked, softly. He stroked her dark hair softly as she gazed lovingly at him. She wanted this, wanted him. She knew in her heart that he was the only one for her.

"Yes, please make love to me Chucky," Tiffany answered, making him smile again. He kissed her passionately, as he slowly slid into her. She moaned in pain for a moment, it hurt but, after a few slow thrusts, it felt good, he felt so amazing inside of her. The weight and warmth of his body was just wonderful.

His low breathing and soft groans, made it all the better, as she moved with him, their bodies joined, just as their hearts were. Tiffany knew she made the right decision, she loved Chucky and she gave all of herself to him, it was perfect, and she knew that they would always be together, forever.

They made love for a long time when they finally came together. Tiffany had never felt that way, she was so in love and Chucky was perfect. So perfect. "I love you so much, Chucky," Tiffany said, lovingly. Chucky stared at her for a moment, he loved how she felt around him, Tiffany was so beautiful, her little beauty mark above her lip made him smile again. “What is it Chucky?” she asked, looking worried. Chucky was silent for a moment longer and he pulled her closer so that her head rested against his chest before he replied.

"I love you too Tiff," Chucky said, kissing the top of her head before the two of them fell asleep.

"No! No mommy! NO!" Chucky cried out, waking Tiffany. He thrashed around violently, his agonized and frightened screams pierced the quiet and darkness. Tiffany sat up and cupped his face with her hands. “Please stop mommy! PLEASE I’LL BE GOOD MOMMY I PROMISE!” he continued to scream, his fist collided with Tiffany’s lip and jaw, causing her to cry out in more shock than pain. There would definitely be a bruise there tomorrow. She bled a bit too but, for now she had to get Chucky to wake up, to help him so she ignored the pain in her face.

“Chucky! Chucky, it’s Tiffany. Please wake up,” she said, in a soothing yet slightly loud voice as she tried to wake him. She let him go as his body went still, she almost cried, what was happening?

 His eyes snapped open, and his body was sheathed in a light veil of cold sweat. He looked frightened and for a moment he seemed unaware of his surroundings. His eyes found Tiffany and he visibly relaxed. "Tiff…I’m sorry…I uh..sometimes I have nightmares," he muttered quietly. His blue eyes snapped to her bleeding lip and he cringed. “I did that didn’t I? I’m so sorry Tiff, you know I’d never hurt you..my nightmares can get pretty crazy…” he trailed away, he looked ashamed.

"It's okay Chucky, I'm here. You're safe," Tiffany answered, sitting up. Chucky sighed and laid his head in Tiffany's lap. She stroked his hair softly and snuggled up close with him. "I love you so much Chucky.." Tiffany whispered, silently glad that her parents were passed out from the booze they ingest every night. Fucking alcoholic snobs. Tiffany stroked his long auburn hair again and hummed a song for him until she could hear his light snores. That night despite that little scare, she slept with her love in her arms, there had never been a more perfect moment.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 

Tiffany’s eyes snapped open and she looked around, Chucky wasn’t in her room but, she could see the light coming from the door of her bathroom that stood ajar. The space between her thighs was slightly sore, and she felt somewhat different. She felt that she missed him on top of her, inside of her. She slipped her black robe on and knocked on the door softly. “Chucky?”

 

When he didn’t answer, Tiffany walked in. He was facing the mirror, his eyes were slightly shadowed and he looked upset. He turned to face her and gasped, he reached out toward her silently. He looked horrified as he moved closer to her so that he was able to cup her face with one of his hands. “I’m sorry Tiff, this is my fault,” Chucky muttered, rubbing his thumb lightly across her slightly swollen lip.

 

“I’m okay Chucky. Really I am,” Tiffany reassured him. He had a pair of underwear on but, other than that, he was naked. Now that it was daytime and she could see him, she noticed scars on certain areas of his body. Had his mother done this to him? He did scream mommy out horribly in his sleep.

 

“Yeah, it was my mom. She was a psychotic abusive bitch. But, I took care of her. Don’t worry about me,” he said, pulling her into his arms.

 

What did he mean, _I took care of her_? Tiffany shook the questions from her mind, she didn’t have to worry about that. It wasn’t her business and she didn’t really want to know. Though, something told her that there were a few things she didn’t know about Charles Lee Ray. “Tiff, I have to go. I gotta meet Eddie to take care of some stuff,” Chucky said, referring to his friend Eddie Caputo. Tiffany had gotten to know him too, the three of them hung out quite a lot at school.

 

He was nice enough, a little creepy maybe but, he was Chucky’s friend so Tiffany dealt with it. “Want to meet up later?” Tiffany asked, as he picked up his clothes off the floor. His hair was damp and Tiffany figured he had showered while she had slept.

 

“Yeah, me and Eddie will be at the Diner later. See you babe,” he said, giving her a quick kiss before he climbed out of her window. Tiffany ran to the window and watched him run across the lawn before hopping the nauseatingly white picket fence. He never looked back and that made Tiffany a little sad but, she guessed he was still shook up about last night.

 

~Chucky~

 

“You’re late Ray,” Eddie said, slapping him on his back. Eddie was having a cigarette on the corner of Hobo and Crack-whore. He always met him out in the shadier part of Jersey.

 

“Shut up Eddie. I was at Tiff’s,” Chucky said, as they walked down the dingy run-down sidewalk.

 

“Did you finally hit that? Man she has a sweet butt,” Eddie said, making Chucky glare at him.

 

“You say something about my girl like that one more time and I’ll fucking cut off your dick, shithead,” Chucky growled, making Eddie choke on the cigarette smoke.

 

“Easy man, I was just joking. Sorry,” Eddie said, as they passed a cheap ten dollar prostitute, clearly coming off an all night fuckfest.

 

“You boys, looking for company?” she slurred, in a would-be seductive tone.

 

“Eh sorry no, I have a girlfriend,” Chucky said, as he and Eddie tried to side step the hooker.

 

“Come on baby, you know you want it, all it takes is twenty bucks,” she said, grabbing his coat and yanking it. She was surprisingly strong for a strung out hooker. Her bony, dirty hands clutched his arm tight and the desperate look in her half crazed, sleepless eyes reminded Chucky all too much of his mother.

 

“NO! DON’T TOUCH ME!” he screamed, pulling out a knife. Before he knew what was happening, the hooker had let go. She was gurgling helplessly, the knife was sticking out of her chest. Eddie screamed and ran away like a coward as Chucky was left with the dying hooker. “Fuck. Eddie! Don’t leave me!” Chucky screamed after him, but…it was too late. Eddie had hauled major ass and was gone.

 

He was alone.

 

~Tiffany~

 

“Tiffany, your father and I need to talk to you,” he mother said, as she tried to sneak out of the front door. She was hoping to avoid them, at least till later.

 

“What do you want?” Tiffany asked, frowning.

 

“We don’t want that young man here. But, we suppose that it’s just a fling you two are having. So, we’ll back off for now,” her father said, behind him her mother scowled. Her father always was the more reasonable one. Then again, he was getting laid on a regular by his beautiful young secretary. Her mother didn’t know but, she sure did. That was probably why her father was trying to give her what she wanted.

 

“Right. Chucky is not a fling but, thank you Daddy,” Tiffany said, shoving her feet into her black combat boots.

 

“Why do you have to dress like that?” her mother asked, eyeing Tiffany’s outfit.

 

She was wearing a tight black miniskirt, a dark purple tank top and a black jacket. “I like dressing like this mother. I’m going out to meet Chucky. Bye,” Tiffany replied, leaving before either of them had a chance to say a thing.

 

Tiffany walked to the diner, she could have taken her new car but, she felt like clearing her head. Chucky seemed a little distant this morning. She shook her head, trying not to over think things. He’d told her he loved her and she believed it. When she got there, Chucky was sitting at their usual table, he looked preoccupied, and that worried her. He looked up and their eyes met.

 

He smiled at her so amazingly that she’d forgotten what she was worried about. “Hiya Tiff,” he said, standing up and pulling her against him.

 

“Hi Chucky,” she said, and he kissed her.

 

For the moment, everything was peachy.

 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things might get a little graphic. Enjoy.

“I can’t believe you fucking left me that that hooker Eddie. What the fuck?” Chucky complained, as they drove to one of the dump sites. The smell of garbage was nauseating but, not as rank and disgusting as the decomposing hooker in the back of Eddie’s van.

 

“Man I fucking panicked. What did you expect me to do? Hold your hand while the bitch bled out?” Eddie retorted, making Chucky more annoyed. Eddie wouldn’t be acting so smugly if it was him lying in the back of the van rotting away.

 

“Fuck it, let’s just get rid of it and go meet with Tiff. I promised we’d hang out tonight,” Chucky muttered, irritated. Lately Tiffany wanted to spend more time with him which, he didn’t mind. She was beautiful and there was a dark side to her that matched with her nurturing side. She could be a great killer once she got a little practice.

 

“You really think you can trust her? She can’t handle this sort of shit Chucky,” Eddie said, lately he’d been calling him that. It caught on and as more time passed, Chucky didn’t mind.

 

“Tiff can handle it. Trust me. She’s a born killer. She just doesn’t know it yet,” Chucky replied, laughing maniacally. That laugh just about scared the piss out of Eddie but, he just laughed awkwardly with him.

 

They parked behind a large dumpster and climbed out of the van. It was dark, which was perfect. They didn’t need to get caught. Chucky opened the back of the van, he stared at the dead hooker, Chucky’s coldstare was as lifeless as her empty eyes. Eddie came around to join him, running a hand through his shaggy black hair as he lit another cigarette. They rolled her out of the van and Chucky forced Eddie to pick her up and carry her over to the dumpster.

 

Eddie dropped her on some tarp and Chucky helped him roll the body up before they threw her into the dumpster. After getting cleaned up, Chucky and Eddie drove to the Diner to meet Tiffany. She wasn’t there yet, Chucky and Eddie took a seat at their usual both in the corner as the Waitress slinked by to take their order. “Hiya boys, what can I get for you tonight?” she asked, flipping her feathered strawberry-blonde hair over her shoulders.

 

“We’re waiting for someone,” Chucky answered, as Eddie lit another cigarette. The waitress wrinkled her nose at the smoke before making flirty eyes at Chucky.

 

“So, I get off at eleven if you want to go for a drink at Sneaky Pete’s,” she said, batting her fake lashes at him.

 

“Sorry babe, there’s only one girl I’m hangin’ with these days,” Chucky answered, as Tiffany entered the Diner. Chucky smiled as Tiffany caught sight of him and smiled brightly. Her long black hair was wild and she was covering her chest as she ran to greet him. The waitress turned and rolled her eyes as Tiffany reached the table.

 

“We’ll have the usual, thanks,” Tiffany said, sliding into the booth next to Chucky.

 

“What’s up Tiff?” Chucky asked, as she pulled her hand away from her chest. Slightly above her right breast, Tiffany had a tattoo of a heart with a knife in itand the name Chucky above it in lovely black lettering. It proved that she really truly loved him. “Wow Tiff, I’m..speechless,” Chucky said, pulling her against him and then kissing her hard.

 

“You like it?” Tiff asked, pulling away from the kiss.

 

“I love it Tiff,” Chucky replied, pulling her into another hard, hungry kiss.

 

“Yeesh, get a room,” Eddie muttered, stubbing out a cigarette.

 

“Jealous, Eddie?” Tiff teased, making Chucky laugh a quiet laugh. Eddie was silently relieved, he never wanted to hear that twisted maniacal laughter that he’d heard earlier.

 

“Not really,” Eddie muttered, trying not to stare at Tiffany. He knew that however Chucky felt, he was still one crazy jealous guy. He considered Tiffany to be his property, Eddie knew this for a fact. Charles Lee Ray did not fall in love. At least, that’s what he thought.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After they all ate, Eddie dropped Chucky and Tiff off at her parents place. Tiffany knew that her parents would be out and she was sure that her younger sister would also be out of the house. They would have the place to themselves. Chucky made himself comfortable on Tiffany’s bed, frowning again at the healing bruise on her lip.

 

Tiffany lit some candles and turned on some music, she smiled at Chucky before sitting down next to him. “Hiya Tiff,” Chucky said, in a low husky voice. His bright blue eyes were full of lust. Tiffany felt herself grow hot down in her most private place. She wanted him to be inside of her again. She longed for it.

 

“Hi Chucky,” Tiffany whispered, blushing. Chucky pulled her against him and kissed her hard, possessively. Tiffany smiled against his lips, loving the feel of his erection on her. Her black nailed fingers brushed teasingly against the straining zipper of dark jeans. A low growling moan came from Chucky’s throat, making Tiffany more excited.

 

“Make love to me again Chucky,” Tiffany moaned, as he stroked the crotch of her panties. He could feel the moist heat coming from her, and he just had to take her. He kissed her again, pulling her panties off with one hand as the other held on to her long black hair. Tiffany was unzipping Chucky’s pants when a gasp shocked them out of their pleasure.

 

Tiffany and Chucky looked up to see Tiffany’s sister, Jessica standing at the open doorway. An evil smirk on her face. Jessica was nearly two years younger than Tiffany and they seemed to fight mercilessly. Jessica liked to blackmail and torture Tiffany. She’d been their parents’ favorite since she was born. “I’m gonna tell Mom,” she said, making Tiffany stand up and run over to her. Before Jessica could run, Tiffany had her by the collar of her acid washed jean jacket.

 

“You’re not going to tell mom anything. Or dad,” Tiffany growled, making chucky smile. He sat up, watching as the smug look on Jessica’s face turned to one of fear. She masked the fear with a would-be smug look. But, Chucky could still see the fear in Jessica’s dark doe eyes. He supposed she could be cute, if she didn’t constantly have a “snobby bitch” look on her face.

 

“How are you going to stop me? If you touch me, I’ll tell them that you beat me up after I caught you. You’ll be dead meat,” Jessica threatened, standing her ground.

 

Tiffany knew that if Jessica told, she’d never see Chucky again. Her parents would find out about the tattoo as well and then there goes her love life. There goes her life altogether. In that moment, something inside of Tiffany snapped. It’s not as if she even liked Jessica. Before anything more could be said, Tiffany clamped her hands tightly around Jessica’s smooth slender neck.

 

She squeezed tightly, cutting off Jessica’s air supply. Tiffany held on tightly, strangling her as she fought to get out of Tiffany’s grip. Her sharp nails dug into Jessica’s neck, drawing blood as painful gurgling noises came out of Jessica’s mouth. She tried so hard but, Tiffany was stronger, she was always stronger. After another long moment, Jessica stopped struggling as her body went limp and the light went out in her eyes.

 

Tiffany blinked, letting her sister’s body drop with a loud thud on her carpeted floor. She looked down at her hands, her beautiful hands. She looked over at Chucky, in shock. Would he tell someone? Would he dump her and then go to the police? No, Chucky smiled his handsome smile and then laughed, an evil, cackling laugh. It was amazing. The power, the adrenaline she felt.

 

Squeezing the life from her sister made her feel almost as good as when she and Chucky made love. Without a word, Chucky took Tiffany into his arms and kissed her hungrily. She kissed him back, and they ended up fucking like she’d never been fucked before, while Jessica’s body lay lifeless on the floor.

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six

“Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. No! No fucking way,” Eddie complained, shaking his head. His dark curly hair bobbed as he shut his eyes and shook some more. “I’m not seeing this, I’m not seeing this,” he muttered.

 

Chucky rolled his eyes and wondered for the billionth time, why he was still hanging around with such a loser. Tiffany stood unusually quiet by her closet, Jessica’s lifeless dark eyes, glazed over by death, and yet Tiff swore that the expression on her face was accusatory. “Shut up and wrap the body up. We’re taking her out of here before Tiff’s folks get back,” Chucky ordered, in a calm cold voice.

 

“Alright alright,” Eddie replied, throwing the dirty bed sheet over Jessica’s corpse. He wrapped her up nice and tight, looking at Chucky expectantly.

 

“It barely weight ninety pounds. Pick it up and take it to the van, fuck,” Chucky yelled out in annoyance. “Tiff, go to her room and grab a bag and some clothes and shit. We’ll have to make it look like she ran away or something,” Chucky said, in a kinder voice.

 

Tiffany blinked and looked up at him. He was right of course, it’s the only way that she wouldn’t be found out and sent to jail. She nodded silently and then ran to Jessica’s room. She gathered up all of Jessica’s favorite outfits and shoved them hastily in her pink duffel bag along with some of her toiletries and some cash from her bureau.

 

“Tiff, we’re ready to go,” Chucky said, grabbing the bag from her.

 

“Okay,” was all she said, as she followed him to Eddie’s van. The three of them drove in silence to Eddie’s where they’d wait till it was dark enough to venture out to the dump without being spotted.

 

Eddie went to go use the bathroom, leaving Chucky and Tiff alone in his living room. “I killed her. Chucky…I killed Jessi. Oh fuck, that felt so good…” Tiffany said, in a low breathy voice. Chucky smirked, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

 

“That’s good Tiff, don’t worry. I won’t let anything or anyone hurt you,” Chucky said, making Tiffany laugh her cute laugh.

 

“Have you killed many people Chucky?” Tiffany asked, quietly.

 

“A couple of people. No one anyone will miss,” Chucky answered, though his eyes told a different story. Still, she wasn’t going to push it today. Chucky got unusually cold and distant whenever she asked about his family.

 

That night after disposing of her sister’s corpse, Tiffany was eating dinner alone. Chucky and Eddie went to go get rid of Jessica’s suitcase full of close and then he would call her later. She was on the expensive pearl white sofa, watching _Some Like It Hot_ starring Marilyn Monroe when she got the urge to do something different to her hair. Marilyn was a classic beauty and Tiffany thought she two had those pinup curves, dying her hair blonde would be amazing.

 

Chucky would fall in love with her all over again. Putting down her plate and slipping on her black leather pants, and a violently purple tank top, Tiffany stood and when to put on her favorite black boots. Grabbing her keys off the table, she rushed out the door. Thankfully her parents still weren’t home, and maybe she could get back before they arrived to avoid her mother’s shrieking disapproval.

 

Lighting a cigarette, Tiffany walked faster down the darkening street, until she was in the shadier area. Tattoo parlors, piercing places, thrift stores, and the Diner, were the main points in this side of town. The nighttime weirdos were about, decorating the streets with their strange uniqueness. Tiffany loved being here.

 

She slipped into a punk rock beauty salon and smiled as a chair freed up. “Got time for one more?” Tiffany asked, making the lady with spiked pink hair look up. There was a spike through her labret and a ring through her septum, she wore torn skinny jeans, and a ratty Twisted Sister tee. A pair of dirty hightop sneakers sat next to her bare feet. The toenails were painted black, like the nails on her slender ring decorated hands.

 

“Sure, whatcha looking for?” she asked, as Tiffany took a seat in her “barber’s chair”

 

“I want it to be like a cross between Marilyn Monroe and Debbie Harry,” Tiffany said, biting her magenta painted lip.

 

“You got it babe,” she said, turning Tiffany around. In what seemed like no time at all Tiffany marveled at the reflection in the mirror. She looked amazing. “You like it?” she asked, making Tiffany turn around to face her.

 

“I. Love. It. Oh my God, you are amazing!” Tiffany said, making the pink hair chick smile. After paying her, Tiff decided that it was probably a good time to run on home before her parents got there.

 

 

“Jesus fucking Christ Chucky, your girlfriend is psycho,” Eddie said, making Chucky glare at him.

 

“She’s not psycho man, she’s like me. And don’t act like you’ve never killed anyone, asshole,” Chucky said, as he drank a beer. Lately, Eddie had really been starting to annoy him but, he followed orders, despite being a fucking coward.

 

“Alright alright, fuck. I’m sorry man,” Eddie said, taking a gulp of his own beer. They were watching the movie _Psycho_. Talk about irony. He honestly didn’t know what Chucky and Tiffany saw in all that blood and guts crap.

 

Chucky was getting a bit excited, he didn’t know what it was about killing that did it to him. “I’m going over to Tiff’s. See you later,” Chucky said, standing up. He slapped Eddie up and left, thinking about how crazy good it was to see Tiffany choke the life out of that little bitch. The look in her dark eyes was beyond arousing. Fuck, he had never wanted her more than he had in that moment.

 

He started jogging, wanting to get there sooner. Maybe he could spend the night, it wasn’t like her parents actually slept. They were constantly passing out from drinking so much of their high-class booze. Tiffany wasn’t like them at all and for that he was grateful. It’s not like she pressured him to change. She loved him for who and what he was. When he got there, Tiffany’s parents’ car was parked in front of their two-car garage. The lights in the living room were out, and Tiffany’s light was still on.

 

He couldn’t help but, smile at the thought that when they awoke, they would think their precious Jessica ran away. But, he knew the truth. She was currently rotting in a dumpster with the hooker he killed. That crazy bitch nearly scared him to death. She reminded him so much of his mother…Elizabeth Ray. That crazy, sadistic, alcoholic bitch. The day he killed her was liberating, and he sure as hell didn’t regret a damn thing. It’s not as if anyone would miss the crack-whore, she didn’t have a boyfriend, and no one suspected that little Charles Lee Ray would ever be capable of such violence.

 

He climbed the trellis, and opened Tiffany’s window. He could hear her singing in the shower. She had a nice calming voice. That voice calmed him when he’d had that nightmare about that bitch Elizabeth. He slipped in and closed the window, lying down on her bed. It was barely a moment when he heard the shower turn off. There was some movement before Tiffany came out of the bathroom with a towel on. Her hair. It was different. It was shorter and blonde. She looked hot. So hot, dripping on her plush carpeted floor. Chucky wanted to grab her and rip that towel off of her. “Chucky!” Tiffany gasped, before smiling at him.

 

“You look great Tiff,” Chucky said, grinning.

 

“I’m glad you like it, my mother just about had a shit fit but, Daddy calmed her down and they went and got drunk,” Tiffany said, rolling her eyes.

 

“Come over here Tiff,” he said, in a low voice. His shockingly light blue eyes, clouded over with a lustful need. Tiffany walked over to him and lowered herself on top of him. He ran a hand through her hair, and pulled the ribbon that held it up, softly out, letting her hair brush against her shoulders. His other hand cupped her bottom and squeezed tightly as he kissed her.

 

They had sex again that night, and it was rough but, passionate. That night, Chucky took her on her knees. He was like an animal that night and she took all of him into her. Afterwards, Chucky wrapped his arms around her and kissed her once more before they fell asleep in each other’s arms. That night, his mother did not make an appearance in his dreams.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven.

Chapter Seven

 

The next few weeks were hell for Tiffany. Her parents had had every cop on the force to try and find her sister. There were signs and a reward posted, people kept telling her how sorry they were for her disappearance. She sure as hell wasn’t but, she acted the part of concerned sister so she could avoid suspicion. She was just coming to terms with the fact that she had killed Jessica and loved it. She loved the adrenaline, and the arousal.

 

Chucky made love to her like never before and she was hoping he would do it again soon. “You know Tiffany, I know we’ve never seen eye to eye but, I do love you,” Mrs. Valentine said, in a rare moment of motherly affection. Tiffany guessed that her mother missed Jessica and didn’t want to lose her first born as well.

 

“I love you too mom. But, you know I love Chucky. I’ll never leave him,” Tiffany said, making her mother gulp down her martini.

 

“Tiffany, love will set you free. But, that young man will just imprison you in a miserable life,” Mrs. Valentine warned her, before mixing herself another drink. Tiffany shook her head and went back upstairs to get ready. Tonight was the night she would really make Quentin Boyd pay for what he did the night she met Chucky months ago.

 

Chucky was going to be at the diner with Eddie until she showed up so they could take care of Quentin when she was through with him. Ever since school let out, he was seen all around town except when she’d look at him on the street, he would turn away, shamefaced. She left the house wearing the tight purple tank top and black lace up pants she had worn the night she’d had her hair dyed and cut. She wore dark pink lipstick and her eyes were outlined in black.

 

She grabbed her favorite vinyl black purse which already carried the one thing she needed and then left without saying goodbye to her mother. Not like the already drunk bitch would notice. Her dad was probably working late to avoid coming home. He’d been working late a lot since Jessica’s disappearance. She half walked-half jogged down the skeevy street, she knew he hung around, trying to score pot.

 

She was lucky, Quentin was there, alone. “Hey there big boy,” she purred, seductively.

 

Quentin looked at her and grew flustered immediately. Tiffany…it was well known that Tiffany hung out with those two shithead freaks Charles Lee Ray and Eddie Caputo. He didn’t want to get into some shit by being seen with Tiffany. No matter how much hotter she looked. The blonde thing seriously worked for her and the clothes..holy shit.

 

“Uh..hey,” he said, uncertainly. Why was he getting all tongue tied for anyway? She was just a chick. A seriously hot chick though. She walked up to him and cornered him. Her perfume was sweet and spicy, dark and lusty, a perfect summation of the hot babe in front of him. She was…dangerous. His dick hardened, just thinking about what he could do to her.

 

“Why are you all alone tonight?” she asked, in that sweet, soft voice of hers. Her dark eyes held a lust so strong, his body reacted instantly. Here was his chance. He would have her tonight, and that would be the perfect revenge against that asshole Charles Lee Ray.

 

“No one special to hang with, until now,” he said, making her roll her eyes inwardly. Talk about cheesy one liners. At least Chucky knew what to say to a girl.

 

Tiffany smiled a secret smile and then looked up. She ran her black nails down his chest and to his bulging jeans. He moaned softly as she pressed herself against him. She felt so wrong but, it would all be worth it soon. For Chucky and for her. “I’m going to take good care of you tonight,” Tiffany crooned, pouting with her lush, painted lips.

 

“Oh fuck yes,” he said, in a breathy voice.

 

He closed his eyes as she lowered her self, unzipping his pants, and then came the pain. The pain in his groin was excruciating, he cried out in shock. He looked down and she had a rather big knife in her hand. Blood gushed from the open wound and he began to cry out in agony.

 

He started to feel dizzy, he could barely keep standing, and then more pain, this time in his stomach, and then his chest. “W-why?” he moaned. He was on the dirty ground, his hands leaving bloody prints and smudges on the side of the brick building.

 

“Because I couldn’t forgive myself if you raped anyone else, like you tried to rape me,” Tiffany replied, as his life began to fade, and he lost consciousness.

 

“Hiya Tiff,” Chucky said, walking up to the bloody scene. He was wearing his dark grey shirt and even darker grey-black pants. His hair brushed his shoulders as he got closer to her.

 

“You’re just in time,” Tiffany said, smiling up at him adoringly.

 

Chucky grabbed and held her as they both gazed into the eyes of one another and shared a laugh, and then he kissed her. The kiss was hungry, and desperate. Full of passion and a raw lust. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His erection strained against his jeans, and she could feel it. She wanted it, she wanted him.

 

There in the alley, Chucky showed her just how much he needed her, over and over. Tiffany knew that this was what she wanted, always. To right their wrongs, and to be together and in love. Chucky was like a feral animal, he pumped so hard into her as she dug her sharp nails into his back, making him bleed.

 

His pants were around his ankles and hers on the floor with her panties. She moaned loudly as he continued to pump into her, the wetness rushed through her onto him and he loved every moment of it. She was so tight, so wet. His breathing was rough and his moans were loud as she ran her fingers through his hair.She kissed Chucky again as he finished inside of her, and screamed his name.

 

They got their clothes back on before making sure not to leave anything that could link them to the murder before they ran to Eddie’s waiting van. He was smoking again and looked bored. “What took so long? Did you stop to fuck?” Eddie complained as Tiffany took one of his cigarettes.

 

“Actually yeah. Not that it’s any of your fuckin’ business man,” Chucky replied, as Eddie started the van.

 

“Whatever dude. Fuck on your own time, not when there’s a body cooling off in an alley,” Eddie muttered.

 

“You’re just jealous,” Tiffany teased, as they drove her back to her house.

 

“Of what?” he asked, looking at Chucky. Chucky smirked and looked back at his Murderous girlfriend. He was so happy, shocked really to have found the perfect match for himself.

 

“Me, and that you don’t have a girl,” Tiffany said, blowing a kiss to Chucky.

 

“Yeah whatever,” he replied, as Chucky winked at her.

 

Chucky kissed Tiffany goodnight before he and Eddie drove off. She walked into the house and frowned. Her mother was passed out on the white couch in the living room. Empty martini glasses sat in a row on the expensive polished oak coffee table. Tiffany’s father was once again, working late. Her mother may have been fooled but, Tiffany was starting to think that daddy dearest was maybe fucking his pretty new secretary.

 

What a fucking traitor. Tiffany just didn’t understand how you could marry someone and promise your love to them for all your life only to go back on those sacred vows. It was infuriating. How could he go back on those vows? Sure, her mother was a drunk, and a snob but, so was he. And they both made those vows. Apparently Bradley and Elaine Valentine did not take their vows seriously.

 

Tiffany had just gotten her mother into bed when she heard the two car garage door opening. She walked out into the foyer and frowned. Her father was walking in, collar and hair mussed. Oh how very cliché. He smelled of flowery perfume, and there was a bright red lipstick mark on the collar of his button up shirt. The collar did not hide the hickey on his neck.

 

Though, it wasn’t as if her parents even have sex anymore. Her mother would either not notice or pretend not to. Without her father Tiffany and her mother would be out on the streets and her mother’s precious reputation would be in shreds. “And just where have you been, Daddy?” Tiffany asked, making him start.

 

“Isn’t it a little too late for you to still be up, darling?” he asked, ignoring her question.

 

“I had to put Mother to bed, she was passed out when I found her. Why are you coming home so late Daddy?” she repeated, after answering him.

 

“I was working late,” he said, putting his expensive Armani coat on the coat hanger.

 

“Don’t you mean you were fucking Kelly the secretary?” Tiffany replied, making him stop dead in his tracks. “I know about that Daddy. You never used to work late. You smell like cheap perfume that mother wouldn’t be caught wearing. There is a lipstick mark on the collar of your shirt and I can see the hickey on your neck. If mother knows, she’s obviously ignoring it. I’m not going to. You’re disgusting, and I’ve lost any respect I had for you,” Tiffany said, in a dangerous tone.

 

It was one that Bradley had never heard her use, and it chilled him to the bone. He watched her go upstairs, not saying another word. For the first time in his life, Bradley was afraid of a woman, and not just any woman, he was afraid of his little girl, his little doll, Tiffany.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eight. This chapter gets a little graphic.

It had been a year since Chucky and Tiffany met, they were totally inseparable. Eddie was still slumming around with them but, that was because he was afraid of what Chucky might do to him if he stopped being “Friends” with him.

 

They were juniors in high school now. Chucky’s body count was slowly rising he mostly killed hookers and stole the money they had on them. Occasionally they would break into houses and steal valuables. God help them if anyone was in the house. He took to strangling people when he couldn’t get to a knife. The town was starting to refer to Chucky, unbeknownst to them as The Lake Shore Strangler. Of course he hadn’t been caught yet.

 

Tiffany would often go with him, the look they both shared really gave Eddie the creeps but, he remained their faithful getaway driver. And of course, he too joined in at times. Sure the urge didn’t hit him often but, money was money. And he needed it. Eddie ruffled his dark curls and huffed silently as he lit another cigarette. It was boring when he had nothing to do at home. He really needed a girlfriend.

 

Chucky was at Tiffany’s that night, her father never said anything about it to her. He was still scared shitless. Tiffany’s mother was drunk most of the time, too drunk to really do anything about anything. They were both in the Tiffany’s room hanging out. Bradley was probably fucking his secretary again. Tiffany tried to ignore it but, she couldn’t.

 

The thought of her father cheating on her mother with the stupid slut that took his messages and calls was a continuously poisonous thought in her mind. She had to do something about it. “I want you to do something for me,” Tiffany said, making Chucky look up from Tiffany’s horror video collection. She had all of the good ones.

 

“What’s up babe?” he asked, as he chose Friday the 13th. Tiffany liked to think of it as “their” movie. That was the one she had been watching at the drive-in when Chucky had saved her from what was sure to be a violent sexual assault.

 

“My dad’s slutty secretary needs to be taught a lesson,” Tiffany said, as ideas came flooding into her mind. She wanted the bitch to pay for ruining her family, I mean seriously, who was that horrible that they’d try to take a married mad away from his family? Tiffany wanted her to suffer.

 

“Anything for you babe,” he said, smiling darkly.

 

“I love you,” she said, kissing him before Chucky turned back to the cassette tapes. Chucky didn’t say he loved her all the time but, she knew in her heart that he did. He was a man after all.

 

Chucky was already gone when Tiffany’s father came home. Tiffany was sitting on the couch watching Dracula (1931) it was a classic black and white film. She stayed silent, ignoring him. She knew it drove him nuts, especially with one daughter missing.“Tiffany, shouldn’t you be in bed? You have school tomorrow,” he said, frowning.

 

“Shouldn’t you be in bed with mother and not Kelly,” Tiffany said, making her father’s face go white.

 

“Tiffany, don’t meddle in things that are none of your business,” Bradley replied, growing increasingly annoyed with Tiffany’s backtalk.

 

“It is my business if you’re screwing around on mother! It’s bad enough that Jessi’s gone. She probably left because she found out too. But, unlike her I won’t just run away to leave mother with a louse like you!” Tiffany snapped, defiantly.

 

“Do not talk to me like that!” he yelled, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her up. Tiffany yelped like a wounded kitten and pulled herself out of her father’s strong grasp. She knew that his fingers were going to leave bruises on her delicate skin and she cursed, pushing Bradley so that he stumbled onto the expensive antique coffee table.

 

“Don’t touch me!” she screamed, running up the stairs to her room. Bradley ran to her room only to have the door slammed in his face.

 

“Tiffany! Daddy’s sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you babydoll. Please open the door and let’s talk about this. Please!” he begged, knocking on the door.

 

“Go away!” she cried, hysterically. However she felt about her father, she never expected him to grab her like that. He’d never put his hands on her so violently. She heard his footsteps walk away and cried silently. It was perhaps a good thing that her mother was passed out from the alcohol. Had she been awake, things really might have gotten out of hand. Tiffany gazed at her disheveled reflection.

 

Her mascara was running and her lipstick had been smudged in the ensuing chaos. Tufts of her hair were out of its ponytail, and her clothes were in disarray. There was a tear in the collar and she could still smell the stink of whiskey and cigars from his clothes and breath, on her clothes and in her hair. The odor was nauseating. And yet, it gave her the motivation for what she and Chucky were going to do tonight.

 

She waited another hour before getting ready to meet Chucky and Eddie down the street so that her father didn’t hear the van Eddie drove. Climbing down the trellis, Tiffany exhaled slowly, God she was upset. But, tonight she would get back at her father and that slut. Tiffany pulled her short hair up and then pulled the hood of her zip-up sweater over her hair. Her combat boots were laced tightly over her fishnet stockings, she wore a dark purple tee-shirt dress that had Alice Cooper emblazoned on the front of it.

 

Eddie’s van was parked by a street light and barely visible which, really was how it needed to be. Eddie and Chucky were leaning again the van, Eddie smoking as usual and Chucky looking relaxed. Tiffany ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately while Eddie finished his cigarette and rolled his eyes. “Come on guys. We gonna do this shit or not?” Eddie complained, making Chucky and Tiffany both roll their eyes as well.

 

“Keep your fucking pants on Eddie,” Chucky retorted, as he and tiffany stopped embracing. The three of them climbed into the van while Tiffany gave Eddie the directions to the slut’s house. She knew where the bitch lived because she went through her father’s date book, the cheating lowlife writes everything down.

 

Kelly lived in one of those cookie cutter houses, with a cutesy mailbox and flowers planted in the yard. Tiffany just shoved the image of her father coming here to fuck her, out of her mind. Though, the rage it provided helped her. It helped her to be sure that she was going to go through with what she had planned. Eddie parked down the street so that when they were done, they could make a quick and easy get away. It was a cloudless night, the moon was out, and Tiffany wished that she could be having a romantic night with Chucky but, that would have to wait.

 

Tiffany and Chucky stood in front of the door before Chucky rang the doorbell. It took the slut about two minutes to open the door. “Uh can I help you?” she asked, clearly not recognizing Tiffany.

 

“Yes, my girlfriend and I aren’t from around here and our van broke down. Our friend Neil is waiting in the van. My name is Brad and this is Jennifer. Would you mind if we used your telephone?” Chucky said, in his charismatic way. Chucky had this way about him that made everyone think he was completely incapable of being dangerous. How wrong they were.

 

“Oh um, sure,” she said, letting Chucky and Tiffany inside. She looked at Chucky like she was sizing him up. The lust in her eyes was infuriating to Tiffany. First her father and now the bitch was trying to hone in on Chucky? This bitch was going to die. Tonight.

 

Tiffany looked around and let out a barely audible gasp. On her coffee table were gifts, and letters from her father. The gold digging slut. “Rich boyfriend?” Tiffany asked, casually.

 

“Oh yeah, my boss. He’s married but, he’s going to leave his pathetic alcoholic wife of his soon,” she answered, taking a sip from the wineglass she held. Her words were slightly slurred and it looked like she was trying too hard to keep her eyes focused. Her straight blonde hair was a little mussed, and her hot pink lipstick was smeared. There were bite marks and hickeys on her neck and very visible cleavage.

 

Tiffany could feel herself begin to lose it. Chucky was in the other room pretending to use the phone.

 

“He must be a total catch, huh?” Tiffany continued, watching the slut closely.

 

“Yeah, only..he doesn’t want to leave his wife until his daughter is found and the other one leaves home,” Kelly replied, sloshing more wine into her glass.

 

“Oh he has kids?” Tiffany asked, continuing the charade.

 

“Yep, two bratty teenaged nightmares. One is a freak and the runaway was a brat,” Kelly said, shrugging.

 

“You know, it’s pretty fucked that you would be with a married man knowing that he has a wife and family. Doesn’t the sanctity of marriage mean anything to you?” Tiffany asked, fingering the gun in her bag. Eddie had gotten it for her from one of his skeezy “friends”. It could never be traced to any of them. The numbers were filed off and everything.

 

“Whatever. He has money and that’s all that’s important to me. Plus, I have someone on the side,” she said, laughing shrilly.

 

Tiffany pulled the gun out and pointed it at her. “Look at me,” Tiffany said, through gritted teeth. Kelly looked at her and gasped, backing into the couch so that she fell into a sitting position. The wine spilled onto her pink dress and she cursed.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” she asked, sobering up quickly.

 

“My name isn’t Jennifer, Kelly. My name is Tiffany Valentine. I’m Bradley’s eldest. And tonight, you’re going to learn why you don’t go after married men or taken men whatsoever. It’s like my mother always says _you can always smell it, on girls who sell it_.”

 

Kelly’s eyes widened in fear as Chucky walked out of the bedroom. “Your dad’s been a busy man Tiff,” he said, dropping more boxes of jewelry with notes from Bradley attached to them. Tiffany scoffed before turning to face Kelly again.

 

“P-please, don’t do anything to me please? I’ll leave Bradley, I’ll move out of town just please…let me go,” she begged, making Tiffany smile.

 

“Too late, it’s time for you to be the humiliated one,” Tiffany said, as Chucky walked up behind Kelly and put his knife to her throat. She whimpered again, as Chucky taped her mouth shut with duct tape. Her hands were tied behind her back and her mascara ran down in blackened tears.

 

“God you are so sexy Babe,” Chucky said, laughing his laugh that she loved so much.

 

Tiffany laughed with him as she wrapped a black silk scarf around Kelly’s neck and tightened it. She strangled her while Chucky laughed again. He loved seeing Tiffany kill. Tiffany let the scarf loose when Kelly finally passed out. Her shallow breathing alerted Tiffany to the fact that she was still alive. Tiffany inhaled and that’s when she let loose. She grabbed a Ballet trophy off of the slut’s mantle and screamed as she began bludgeoning Kelly.

 

She laughed and screamed as she let all of her rage loose on the unconscious woman. By the time Tiffany finally stopped, her arms were aching and Kelly was no longer recognizable. Her head and face looked like red mush and blood spattered everything, including Chucky and Tiffany. She dropped the ballet trophy and Chucky quickly wiped any prints on it away. He grabbed Tiffany’s hand and pulled her out of the house, the two of them laughing quietly while they ran to Eddie’s van. As soon as they got into the van, Eddie gave them a disgusted sort of look but, said nothing. They changed clothing and incinerated the blood spattered clothes before Eddie drove back to Tiffany’s.

 

“That was so hot Tiff. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” he said, kissing her on the mouth. He smiled her favorite smile as he walked her to the trellis.

 

“I love you Chucky,” Tiffany said, hugging him tightly.

 

“Me too Tiff,” he said, kissing her once again. She watched him disappear into the darkness before she climbed the trellis and put on her pajamas. She slept better than she had in a long time that night, knowing that she had done right. She had gotten rid of one of the problems in her parents’ marriage. That should teach her father that bad things happen to selfish and immoral people.

 

Her last thought was of Chucky’s mouth on hers and she smiled before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little graphic.

Tiffany sat in the living room filing her black painted nails into somewhat sharp points while a news report on the murder of the slut while her mother started off the day with a triple olive martini. Her father tried not to look overly devastated by this news but, Tiffany knew that he was absolutely squirming and screaming on the inside. She felt completely at ease. The news reporter said it was a robbery gone wrong.

 

She smiled a private smile while she finished up the filing of her fingernails. She put on a somber expression and turned to her father. “Wasn’t she your secretary Dad?” she asked, feigning curiosity.

 

“Um..y-yes she was. It just goes to show you Tiffany. There are a lot of monsters in this world and you must be careful to never ever come face to face with one. I will see you after work. I’ll have to begin interviews for a new secretary at once,” he said, turning away.

 

Oh if only he knew that she was the monster that Kelly had come face to face with. Her mother drank some more and went off to the patio. God, she was so pathetic. No wonder her father was losing interest. If she was smart, she’d start dressing maybe a little sexier, and maybe put on makeup that didn’t make her look so beige. She needed to regain her husband’s attention. Still, Tiffany wasn’t about to tell her that.

 

The doorbell rang and Tiffany walked to the door to answer it. “Chucky! I thought you were going to be with Eddie for the day,” Tiffany said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

“Why would I be with Eddie, when I could be with you? Besides, he wouldn’t look hot in this little number you’re wearing. He’s too hairy,” Chucky replied, making Tiffany laugh. She was still in her black nightie, which barely reached her thighs.

 

“True, I’d hate to see his legs and chest wearing this,” Tiffany added, as Chucky picked her up and took her up to her bedroom. For a moment, Tiffany worried that her mother would catch them but, she was currently drowning in a sea of alcohol and misery.

 

Chucky kissed her hungrily, as he carried her to the bed. Tiffany smiled against his lips as the two of them tumbled onto her bed. His body was heavy and warm against her. She missed the feel of him so badly. His hand pushed up the nightie over her creamy pale thigh and he sighed in content. This is where he needed to be, in the arms of the only girl who ever really understood him, and his urge to kill those who deserve it.

 

Tiffany’s breathing shallowed as he pulled her panties down and tossed them in the corner. His lips trailed down her neck and she let out a moan. His hands were so skilled as they touched her down there. She was so wet, so ready for him. He was an amazing lover, and a wonderful boyfriend. Tiffany’s nails bit into his ass and he groaned, his erection hardening, pushing against her core.

 

Quick as a flash, Chucky had a condom on and he was in her, stretching her out, making her feel complete again. His rhythmic pumps were delicious and the pain was more like pleasure, as she felt him moving inside of her. Her moans escaped her painted lips in sounds of ecstasy, his groans almost in sync with her moaning.She dropped her face against his shoulder and bit him hard, he groaned louder as his thrusts grew stronger, faster.

 

“OH God, Chucky!” Tiffany cried out as he bit down on her chest, marking her non tattooed breast. He pumped inside of her, harder, until she was screaming in pleasure. Chucky finished in one amazing explosion, dropping his body against hers he smiled against her lips as she kissed him.

 

They lie together for a long time before Chucky made love to her again in the shower. “I killed my mom,” Chucky said, breaking the comfortable silence. It was so random, it came out of nowhere so suddenly that Tiffany wondered if she’d even her him right.

 

“What?” she said, for lack of anything better to say. Chucky looked down at her with those piercing blues eyes, so many secrets, so much pain lie beyond the depths of those eyes. His thick hair brushed her cheeks lightly as the tears welled in his eyes.

 

“Chucky, what happened?” Tiffany asked, as they both sat up. Chucky grew silent, his eyes darkening, he looked like he didn’t want to continue and Tiffany didn’t pressure him.

 

“My mom, the bitch. She was drunk and high all the time, she was fucking psychotic. She beat the shit out of me all the time. Since I was a kid. One day…she went too far. I killed her, I stabbed the bitch so many fucking times, I think there were stab wounds in the stab wounds…The cops found her and assumed that it was one of her countless johns. You know, clients…she was a prostitute who whored herself out for drugs, booze, and money,” Chucky explained in a low dangerous voice.

 

“Oh my god, Chucky…” Tiffany whispered, horrified by his past. That explained the scars on his body. They were scars from the horror his bitch mother had put him through.

 

“I ended up at some group home for a bit before I left the place. The police and social workers agreed to let me live on my own as long as I finished High School. That’s it. End of story. I guess I’m more fucked up than I thought though. I killed a hooker too. She reminded me of the bitch and I killed her…Me and Eddie got rid of her where we dumped your sister’s body,” Chucky said, looking completely calm.

 

For some reason, Tiffany wasn’t afraid of him. He’d helped her when she killed her sister and Kelly the slut. He still loved her, and she still loved him. They had to get out of there. They had to leave tonight. Tiffany wasn’t going to let anyone else hurt Chucky ever again. Even if she had to keep killing, she would always be loyal to him, and love him. “We have to leave. Tonight. Please. Take me away from here,” Tiffany said, making him look up at her.

 

He looked shocked for a moment before that smile of his was back. “God damn it, I fucking love you Tiff,” Chucky said, grinning. He kissed her again before they both jumped off of the bed and started grabbing her things. She was going to live with Chucky in his place and no one was going to stop her. She and Chucky were just heading to the door when Tiffany cried out in shock.

 

Her mother stood in the doorway, her eyes bloodshot, tears running down her perfectly made up cheeks. A bottle of vodka in her hand and a fallen martini glass by her vintage manolo heels. “You did something to my Jessica!” she screeched, slurring slightly. She raised the half empty bottle, ready to strike Chucky when Tiffany pushed up in front of him.

 

“NO! I did! I killed her! You have no clue what the fuck you’ve done to this family! Jessica was a fucking snobby selfish bitch! You’re no better! You’re a fucking drunk who is in denial about her seemingly fucking perfect marriage! Daddy was fucking the slut that was murdered! Don’t you know how fucking pathetic you are?” Tiffany screamed, pushing her.

 

“You psychotic, ungrateful child! I knew he wasn’t good enough for you! He ruined our lives as soon as he walked into yours! You killed my baby!” her mother screamed, hitting Tiffany with the bottle.

 

A sharp burst of pain ran through her face and she cried as she fell against Chucky. Her mother raised the bottle to strike again but, this time Chucky was ready for her. He pulled a knife from his pocket and slammed it into her chest. IT went through like a knife in butter. There was a scream of pain, Tiffany’s, Chucky’s, and her mother’s.

 

Tiffany cried as the scream faded into a faint gurgle. Her mother was on the white carpet which was slowly turning red with her blood. Tiffany went to her mother and looked down at the pathetic dying alcoholic. “I’m sorry mother,” she said, before she and Chucky got up and grabbed her things. They cleaned out her father’s safe and stole her mother’s prized jewelry before going down to the livingroom. Chucky called Eddie and quickly explained the situation before hanging up.

 

“Eddie’s on his way. We’re going to get the fuck out of here. We’re going to Chicago,” Chucky said, grabbing Tiffany by the arms. She nodded slowly, as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Tiffany knew that, life would never be the same for her but, she and Chucky were going to get through it all together.


	10. Chapter 10

They didn’t say anything for the whole trip, although if you looked closely you could see that Tiffany looked like a lifeless doll, Eddie looked like he would faint at any moment and Chucky well, Chucky looked strangely at peace. He was obviously trying to keep Tiffany and Eddie from flipping the fuck out. Chucky protected her. He saved her from getting her brains bashed in by her psychotic drunk bitch of a mother. He killed Elaine Valentine.

 

They stopped at a gas station and filled up the gas tank while Tiffany bought some food for the night. “What the fuck happened man?” Eddie asked, lighting his fifth cigarette.

 

“Tiff’s mom heard us talking about that bitch Jessica. She flew into a crazy drunken rage and she would have killed Tiffany. So, I killed her. We’re going to stay is Chicago now. I still have a place there,” Chucky explained, as they watched Tiffany waiting to get cashed out in line.

 

“Fuck, you could get in trouble man. The police will be looking for Tiffany,” Eddie replied, stubbing the cigarette out.

 

“Nah, we made it look like Tiffany was kidnapped and that they were robbed. The police will think that Tiff’s mom got killed in a robbery gone bad, or some shit like that,” Chucky said, as Tiffany paid at the cash register and started to leave the store.

 

Eddie said nothing more until Tiffany got to Chucky and he kissed her. They sure did deserve each other, fucking psychos but, they were Eddie’s only friends. He wasn’t really in the mood for their twisted love-fest but, he knew Chucky would just call him a pussy and he really wasn’t in the mood for that either. The three of them climbed back into the van and continued driving until they left Hackensack miles behind.

 

They stopped at a seedy motel using their fake names, Eddie was Neil, Chucky was Brad, and Tiffany was Jennifer. Thankfully, the hotel clerk didn’t question them when they paid in cash and they got a room with two beds. They would sleep until morning and then get back on the road to Chicago. Chucky had said something about some guy named John that was teaching him some voodoo stuff.

 

To Eddie it was just a bunch of weird shit, and pointless too. But, as long as he’s known Chucky he’d always been a fucking weirdo.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Tiffany laid under the covers with Chucky. Eddie was already snoring away on the other bed. She had been thinking that the trip would have been more romantic but, with Eddie along it really wasn’t. And she could tell that he was in a bad mood. She looked at Chucky who had his eyes closed but, the absence of his soft snores told her that he wasn’t asleep either.

 

“Tiff, don’t over-think this. Just get some sleep, okay?” Chucky said, startling her. His piercing blue eyes gazed into her dark eyes which made her melt like always.

 

“I’m sorry, I guess I can’t believe I’m free,” she said, smiling at him. Some part of her wished her mother hadn’t died but, it was a small sacrifice to be with the guy she loves. She wouldn’t worry about it anymore. She had Chucky and no one would get in the way of their love now.

 

“Believe it babe. Tomorrow we’ll be in Chicago and you’ll never have to think of those snobby assholes ever again,” Chucky said, kissing her. Tiffany deepened the kiss and that night he made love to her. Quietly of course, they didn’t really want to wake Eddie up.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The next morning the trio set off after breakfast, and by late noon they were nearly there. Chucky’s place was decently sized, though the art on the walls were very strange. The placed had some shabby furniture and at least the heat and electricity worked. They unpacked their few belongings.

 

Eddie crashed before he was to go back to Hackensack. He had to make sure the cops that would be searching for Tiffany wouldn’t be able to finger him for her supposed kidnapping and her mother’s murder. Also, he would be giving them false leads as to where Chucky might be if they asked about him as well.

 

He would meet Chucky and Tiff back here in Chicago when the heat died down. And then they would go on as if nothing of the sort ever happened. At least, that’s what they all thought.

 

Tiffany was happy, it didn’t matter where they lived as long as they were together. Maybe she was crazy but, at least she had her man. And he loved her too.

 

Tiffany just didn’t know that the teenage boy she had fallen in love with would turn out more cold and ruthless than she had imagined. Still, true love never dies you know. And she would stick with him no matter what, even if she had no idea what was in store for the two of them.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eleven.

Tiffany stayed inside of Chucky’s apartment for the next few weeks, decorating the place and making it look less creepy. Chucky was off with the man named John and Eddie was in Hackensack. He would be driving back to visit as soon as the heat was off him. He had done his job well though and the cops had nothing on him. Tiffany pretty much kept to herself and saw no one.

 

It wasn’t really what Tiffany had dreamed of when she thought of Chucky and her living together. She didn’t cover the painted walls because there was something magical and sexual about them. She learned that Chucky was an amazing painter. Amongst other things.

 

Everytime Chucky came home, he brought things. Nice things too. A television set, a cassette player, jewelry. Though, the really expensive jewelry was to be pawned for money. Tiffany wasn’t allowed to have a job just yet and Chucky wasn’t one for minimum wage labor. After a while, Tiffany noticed that Chucky’s personality began to show in a different way. He seemed colder sometimes, especially after a “job” and she didn’t know what to do. On these nights he had no nightmares.

 

On the nights he didn’t go out to kill, he had painfully agonizing nightmares. Tiffany would wake up with her heart pounding and then she’d shake him awake only to hold him while he tried to go back to sleep. They’d barely made love since they ran away from Hackensack. Then again, a big change would be a little disorienting, they just needed to adjust to their new way of life.

 

Tiffany waited for Chucky to come home that night. She had just gotten out of the bathtub when the doorknob in the living room turned. Chucky stepped into the apartment looking disheveled as he always did after a night out. And to her surprise, Eddie was with her. She was just getting used to not seeing the punk.

 

“Well, look at you, Tiffany. Your curves are getting curvier,” Eddie said, in a lecherous tone.

 

“Hey! You say something like that or even look at my girl like a sex toy ever again I’ll rip your fucking balls off,” Chucky growled, pushing Eddie. Both Tiffany and Eddie were surprised by this. Chucky may have always mouthed off to Eddie but, he had never seriously put his hands on him.

 

“Chucky! It’s okay. Eddie didn’t mean anything by it, did ya Eddie?” Tiffany said, trying to calm him down. Eddie nodded quickly, agreeing with her.

 

“I swear I didn’t Chucky. Tiffany’s your girl, I’d never touch her,” Eddie said, shakily. He’d begun noticing a change in Chucky, and not one for the better. He could tell that not even Tiffany’s love for him could save his tortured soul.

 

“Yeah well, next time don’t say shit like that. So, anything on the situation back in Hackensack?” Chucky said, changing the subject. He didn’t want to go in a rage and kill his only friend. If he could even call Eddie that.

 

“The cops think Tiffany was kidnapped and they don’t know anything else. They think she might have been taken for money or some shit like that. They don’t think you had shit to do with her mom’s murder either. I told them you and Tiff had been out at the time with me at my place and then Tiffany walked home from there. So the pigs figured that she’d been snatched when she was at home. That’s all I know,” Eddie explained, making Tiffany and Chucky both breathe a sigh in relief.

 

“Well, excuse me boys. I have to get dressed,” Tiffany said, walking past the two of them. As soon as she was dressed, she walked into the living room and smiled. The two guys were back to being buddies, at least for the time being. And it would pretty much remain that way for the next eight years.

 

~November 1988~

 

Tiffany was out picking up a few groceries, so that she could make Chucky his favorite Swedish meatballs. He would be returning a little later as he was once again on another job. She knew he would appreciate a good meal when he got back with Eddie who would, most likely be joining them. Lately though, she did not enjoy Eddie’s company. He’d pretty much let himself go to the point that she worried about his personal hygiene. After making her purchases, Tiffany got back to their apartment and opened the door. As soon as the lights went on, a shimmer of light caught her eye.

 

On the mantle was a beautiful diamond engagement ring, it looked extremely expensive and lovely. Tiffany squealed excitedly. She couldn’t believe it was finally happening! Chucky was going to propose to her tonight! And of course she would say yes, this was so out of the blue, she hadn’t even seen it coming. The past eight years Chucky hadn’t really done or said anything that could truly be considered romantic but, of course that didn’t matter. She knew he loved her.

 

And now, they were getting engaged! Tiffany’s dreams were finally coming true, and soon she would have the family she’d always wanted. Tiffany took the ring and marveled at it, she slipped it on her finger and smiled at how perfectly it fit. So beautiful. She put away some of the groceries and began cooking, hoping that he wouldn’t be back until after she was done cooking dinner.

 

Nothing would ruin this night, it was going to be so perfect. After putting the meatballs n the stove to cook, Tiffany walked to the living room and turned on the t.v. On the news a story broke about a Detective Mike Norris gunning down the Lakeshore Strangler and a toy store blowing up. Tiffany watched, not wanting that to be true. Chucky was the Lakeshore Strangler, there had to be a mistake. He had to be alive. He just had to be. Where was Eddie? Just then, as if answering her question, the news lady commented that Charles Lee Ray’s accomplice, Eddie Caputo had not been found.

 

Tears ran down her face, making her mascara run as a loud shrill noise escaped her lips. Tiffany screamed as the story continued and a video of them dragging Chucky’s corpse out of the rubble. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully, despite the gunshot wounds. She was living a nightmare now. Chucky was dead. Her fiancé, her love, her Chucky was gone…

 

The police came to the door and Tiffany opened for them. “Miss Valentine I’m Detective Santos, we have to ask you a couple of questions. Mind if we come in?” asked a detective with bad hair and a 1970’s porn moustache. Tiffany nodded slowly and let the two cops in.

 

“Um, how can I help you,” Tiffany asked, clearing her throat. She knew they would ask whether she knew anything about her now dead love’s killing spree. She would lie, and she would lie well.

 

“First you have to know that Charles Lee Ray is dead. And well…we need to know if you knew about his _extracurricular activities_.” Asked, the detective. Tiffany blinked some tears away and noticed that Detective Porn’stache was looking at her breasts. Tiffany grabbed a jacket off the couch and pulled it around herself. Chucky’s scent was all over it and she nearly started screaming again.

 

“What are you talking about? There is no way in hell that my fiancé was the Lakeshore Strangler. That fucker killed the wrong man! I just can’t believe this!” Tiffany cried, making the detective look shocked.

 

“Well, ma’am…I’m sorry to say that he is. And I’m sorry that you have to go through all this hell,” he replied, patting her shoulder. Tiffany cried for a few more seconds before asking who turned him in. There was no way that Chucky would have been caught on his own. He was too smart for that.

 

“I’m not really supposed to say but, if it’ll give you piece of mind well…it was a Mr. Bradley Valentine. Are you two related?” he asked, curiously. Tiffany looked up, her innocent looking brown eyes pierced him.

 

“I don’t know anyone by that name…I guess it was just some good Samaritan. Detective, could we talk some more in a few days? I’m really exhausted right now, and I have a funeral to plan as soon as you can return his body to me,” Tiffany said, blowing her nose for good measure. She could tell the detective was attracted to her. She would use that to her advantage, playing the grieving fiancé.

 

“I suppose so. Well, here’s my card and give me a call in a few days if you remember anything else. I’m terribly sorry for all of this. Take care now. Come on Mancini, let’s leave Miss Valentine alone now.”

 

“Oh detective, call me Tiffany,” she replied, in a sweet but, sad voice.

 

“Call me Jack, Tiffany,” he replied, before he and the other cops left the apartment.

 

Tiffany cried, how did her father know where Chucky was? How did he find him? Those questions were plaguing her all night when she finally came to a decision. It was time to pay Daddy a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really following canon at this point but, whatever. This is how my brain has worked everything out. And yes Jack Santos (Tommy Swerdlow) was Mike Norris’s (Chris Sarandon’s) partner in Child’s Play, the one who almost got choked out by burnt Chucky’s hand.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twelve.

Tiffany burst into tears quite a bit the next day but, she had to go on. She decided to vacate the apartment, not being able to bear the thought of continuing to live there. She wished she could take the painted walls with her but, she couldn’t so she took Polaroid snapshots of them with Chucky’s old camera.

 

It took her two days to pack everything up and haul it into the car. She would be going back to Hackensack where Chucky was to be buried and then she would be getting the cheapest housing available. Thankfully, she and Chucky had stashed quite a bit of money so, she would be on her feet pretty quickly. And after she settled into what was to be her new home, she would go and take care of that bastard, and Eddie would get his as well.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Tiffany made sure to save any newspaper clippings mentioning Chucky and pretty soon she owned a trailer, she lived some hours away from Hackensack, but, that was alright. She didn’t need constant reminders of the short amount of time she and Chucky had had together. It was too painful.

 

On the day his body was buried, Tiffany couldn’t hold in her grief. She cried as they lowered the coffin that contained him. It wasn’t fair. They were going to get married, and now nothing. Her love was gone and it was Eddie’s fault for leaving him and Bradley’s fault for calling the cops.

 

She would kill Eddie if she ever found him but, he was merely a smudge on the bigger picture. She would make Bradley fucking pay. She looked down sadly wishing she had a friend to help her through this. She had never made any, consumed by her love. “It is going to rain soon dear girl, best be getting home,” said the priest. He reminded her a little of Bradley, and that just made her want to get away faster.

 

“I will thank you father,” she replied, through gritted teeth. She walked away, needing to get home. She ran the rest of the way, which was pretty difficult in black stilettos mind you. That night, she was in her vintage claw footed tub, soaking in her favorite bubble bath, watching her tiny television, they were giving reruns of the show _The Addams Family_. Followed by her other favorite show, _The Munsters_. It did nothing to ease her.

 

Bradley had to die, and then so did that cockroach Eddie. She drank her wine and then twisted the engagement ring on her finger. It was so beautiful, she cried again. She hated that she kept crying. She could hear Chucky saying something like _“Why are you crying Tiff? And, who do I have to kill to make you feel better?”_ She smiled through the tears, hearing his voice in her head and remembering the guys Chucky killed whenever they tried to hit on her.

 

She loved that he got jealous and protective of her, those were the times that made her remember that he did love her, even if he hadn’t said it in years. She drained her glass of wine, turned off the television and got out of the tub. She got dressed and walked over to the small table in the tiny kitchen, Chucky’s hunting knife sat there, and she knew what she was going to do.

 

She would stake out her old home and on a night he was out, she would get into the house and surprise dear old daddy. She wondered if he left the house exactly as it had been the night she and Chucky had killed her mother. Maybe he never got the blood stains off of the carpet, maybe the place was littered with liquor bottles and maybe he was more of an alcoholic than her mother had been. She hoped he’d be a broken man so that she could kill him all the more joyously.

 

All she knew was that, revenge was a cruel mistress. And her father was going to feel her pain as well as his last dying breaths.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who have seen Curse of Chucky, I started this fanfic long before that movie and I had the end of this fic in mind before I even saw the movie. I did not change my originally planned ending to match the canon of the movie. I chose to keep the ending I had planned and I hope you like it.

 

          Tiffany drove down the familiar suburban street, a quick search of the phonebook told her that her father still lived in the home they had shared with her mother and sister. It seemed so long ago that she was pretty much a wolf in sheep’s clothing. And she had met Chucky. Her love, now deceased because of the bastard, she blamed Eddie too.

 

          He was supposed to be waiting for him. He was supposed to make sure Chucky was safe. She would find Eddie and make him pay. But, for now she would make her bastard father pay. It was dark, all the lights were out in the house and, the car was not in the driveway. She knew he would be back though. She walked up the paved driveway as old memories flooded her mind.

         

She shook her head, clearing the thoughts and thinking only of Chucky and getting revenge for him. The spare key was in its usual hiding spot under a flower pot. Her mother’s flower pot. She unlocked the door and stepped in, cautiously. Her black stiletto’s clacked on the hardwood floor of the foyer. Flipping the light switch, Tiffany was momentarily taken aback.

 

The white carpeting that her mother had loved so much was gone, well her mother’s bleeding corpse had laid upstairs on the carpet so, she knew her father would have replaced it. The new carpet was beige, in fact the whole place looked like it had been redone. In beige. Many different shades of beige. It made her sick.

 

She turned and on one of the walls of the living room were new photos. Apparently her father had had no problem forgetting about her and his first family. And then he had to go and get Chucky killed. And now he was going to die. The photos resembled the ones her and her mother had forced Tiffany and Jessica into taking every once in a while.

 

The woman in the picture looked a lot younger than he was. He looked older, and greyer. His new wife looked like she belonged in Playboy, not as a suburban housewife. The two brats were boys, they looked about six and seven. And too much like her father. Tiffany suppressed a gag. Her father really made her sick. She sat on the beige leather couch and crossed her legs, resting her feet on the expensive looking coffee table.

 

She sharpened her black painted nails using the hunting knife she had gotten from packing up Chucky’s and her apartment. Soon, the sounds of a car pulling up in the driveway alerted her to the presence of her father and possibly his new family.

 

A few moments later, the door opened and in ran the two brats. They went straight upstairs and never even noticed her. A second later, her father’s wife stepped in, and right behind her..Bradley. Tiffany’s father.

 

The blonde noticed her first, she gave Tiffany an annoyed look before speaking. “Who the fuck are you? And what the fuck are you doing in my house?” she said, snobbishly.

 

Bradley looked at her and blinked several times, looking as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. “Tiffany?” he said, in shock. She almost wanted to hug him. Almost. Her rage at him for getting Chucky killed and then replacing her family with a new one stopped that feeling before it had a chance to fully manifest itself in her desires.

 

“Bradley, who is that?” his wife asked, looking at Tiffany like she was dirt.

 

“Blythe, this is Tiffany. My first born. Oh God, Tiffany…I thought you were dead,” Bradley said, walking over to her quickly. Tiffany still stood silent, not reacting to the genuine happiness in his eyes. She wouldn’t let him get to her.

 

So did I. I hope you’re not assuming that we’re going to let you stay in this house,” Blythe said, rudely. That made Tiffany angry, and Bradley looked at her in shock. Still, he didn’t defend Tiffany and that hurt even more.

 

 “Who do you think you are? You may be my father’s wife but, this will never be your house! This was Bradley and Elaine’s house! This is _my_ house. So, shut your slut face,” Tiffany growled, balling her hands into fists. She was so going to teach this slut a lesson, just like she taught that other slut, eight years ago.

 

“Bradley! Are you going to let this little trailer trash slut talk to me like that?!” Blythe said, looking offended.

 

Tiffany looked at her father who said nothing, rendered speechless by the outbursts of his daughter and wife. She smirked and pulled a gun out of her bag. “What the hell are you doing?!” Blythe gasped, looking terrified.

 

“Sit down and shut up! Both of you,” Tiffany ordered, coldly. They both sat down and looked up at her, fearfully. The fear in the room was nearly palpable and Tiffany was getting off on it. “Daddy, you got busy,” Tiffany said, tsking and shaking her head.

 

“Tiffany, doll. What happened to you?” Bradley asked, looking scared like never before. He was more afraid now than he was when Tiffany had confronted him about his affair with his dead secretary.

 

“Well…to put it short, I strangled Jessica because she caught Chucky and I in a bit of a situation. I killed your whore because, she was screwing you and, Chucky killed mother because, she found out about Jessica and almost killed me. Also, up until last week, Chucky and I were living together. He’s dead now but, I know you already knew that. I did a little digging. I know you recognized him and told the cops exactly where you spotted him. You and your _family_ are going to pay for what you did to my love,” Tiffany explained, all the while keeping the gun aimed at them.

 

“Tiffany please, let us go. I won’t call the cops, I swear,” Bradley pleaded.

 

“The hell we won’t! You fucking psycho!” Blythe screamed, making the two brats run downstairs. They started crying as soon as they reached the living room.

 

“Welcome to the party boys, join mommy and daddy on the couch. Now,” Tiffany crooned, in a deadly sweet tone. The boys sat next to their mother who held them close. “Don’t even think about running. I’m an amazing shot,” Tiffany added.

 

Tiffany stepped closer and pulled the oldest away from his mother. She wanted them to suffer the way she suffered, having Chucky ripped away from her. He started crying and the bitch started screaming. “Please don’t hurt him!” she screamed, begging.

 

“Shut the fuck up! You did this. You deserve this,” Tiffany yelled. She pushed the kid to the floor and shot him in the back, the blood splattered on her heels, followed by blood curdling screams.

 

“Tiffany please, stop this! Please!”  Bradley screamed, pleadingly. Tiffany stayed silent and then shot the youngest in the chest, spattering her father and the bitch with his blood. Her screams subsided to hysterical crying. Bradley cried, like a broken man. She felt sorry for the boys but, they were just a means to an end, it was better that they died than to be sent away to a shitty foster home anyway.

 

“Your turn,” Tiffany cooed. She liked playing this game. Tiffany got closer to them, they were too afraid and horrified to move. Tiffany took the knife from her bag and sliced it hard across the bitch’s throat. The bitch dropped to the floor, bleeding out on the beige carpet, her dying gurgling noises were accompanied by her father’s pathetic whimpering.

 

The engagement ring Chucky had left on the mantle the night that he died glinted on her finger. “Tiffany please…why?” he asked again, making her roll her eyes.

 

“Daddy, you should know why. I already told you. I killed those you love because, you killed my love,” she replied in a sweet voice, though the edge to her voice was a lethal one.

 

“Tiffany…please..” he whispered, one last time. She looked into his eyes so much like her own one last time before she plunged the knife into his heart because, he had broken hers.

 

“Goodbye Daddy,” Tiffany whispered.

 

Later that night, after robbing the house, Tiffany left for Hackensack Cemetery, where Chucky’s body had been buried. She had cleaned up and changed her clothes before leaving her childhood home, for good. She pulled her black hood over her hair and her tears began to flow once more as she kneeled over Chucky’s grave. She sat there, gazing at his grave for another long moment before standing up. “I love you Chucky….” She whispered, more tears fell.

 

She sat there gazing at his grave and carefully placed a single red rose on it. She sat there for another long moment before standing up. She looked down once again for a second and then turned to walk away.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Later that month, Tiffany had read a story in the news paper about a six year old boy named Andy Barclay who claimed that his doll was possessed by the soul of Charles Lee Ray and had killed a few people, including Eddie. She couldn’t believe it but, then she remembered his voodoo teachings with that man John who was now also dead.

 

She would spend however long trying to find Chucky because, they belonged together and nothing, not even death would keep them apart.

 

The End…For Now…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not completely pleased with how it turned out but, there you have it. I want to thank everyone who has stuck with Chucky and Tiffany, and that has left me awesome reviews. Especially LuxBlack, who kept me going and continued to not only encourage me but, has also gifted and honored me with her beautiful artwork based on this fic. You can find her on Deviantart.
> 
> P.S. I was really uncomfortable writing out the little boys’ deaths. Child murder is never okay. Don’t do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t exactly turn out how I wanted to but, it’s alright for a first try I guess. Let me know what you think but, please don’t flame me.


End file.
